


Ben Organa-Solo and the Boredom Boner Mishap

by neeharlow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben being an idiot, Ben thinking with the wrong head, Comedy, ER visits, F/M, Homemade Sex Toys, Kylo embarrassing Ben, Matt just wants Ben to make it out of this okay, Peace keeper Matt, RIP Kylo's fancy socks, Sexy Nurses, Solo Triplet AU, boredom boners, failed flirting, liquid glue makes terrible lube, penis problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeharlow/pseuds/neeharlow
Summary: Ben Organa-Solo was bored and horny. After making a homemade sex toy out of a flashlight and socks, Ben find himself in a world of trouble when he mistakes the liquid cement for lube. Now stuck in his creation, which he borrowed Kylo's fancy socks to create, he has to get help which leads to the Solo triplets visit to the ER. Will Ben's man meat survive? Or will he have to lose one of the biggest parts of himself... (seriously, BIG boy)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a comedy. Two chapters. I had a lot of fun writing this. I thought of it while in the waiting room of my own ER. I want to say sorry to Ben, I put him through a lot. But the its not like the man is innocent. Hope you enjoy!

What started out as a curiosity turned into a total clusterfuck and one of the worst nights for the Solo triplets. Or best, it depended on who you asked. It started with boredom like most incidents do, boredom and a boner. The two often went hand in hand for the middle brother of the trio, even though Ben was the most likely to get laid, he had chosen to masturbate instead. A decision that ended in a trip to the local emergency room with a furious Kylo and a very scared Matt. It had started out fine, wonderful even, and Ben had created home made sex toys before and was certain this one would be just as good as the others. After dissecting a flashlight, removing the batteries, bulb, and other dangerous bits, he was left with a long hollow object. He had measured it, if by measuring it meant sticking his erection into it to make sure he fit, before adding some things inside to make it tighter around his cock.

He tried it out and found the sock he had chosen was too rough for his delicate dick. So while the oldest triplet, Kylo, was hunkered down watching his marathon of ‘How to Get Away with Murder’, Ben crept into his room looking for Kylo’s fancy socks. Kylo’s fancy socks were a gift from their mother at Christmas, they were made of the finest material, so soft and black with a tiny K stitched in red near the tops. They were rarely worn, so Ben figured he could grab the socks, line the sexy toy, get off, throw them in the laundry before putting them back and Kylo would never know. 

After grabbing the fancy socks, Ben retreated back to his room to finish his brilliant homemade fleshlight. He glued the rough socks the first time, with the only thing he could find which just so happened to be liquid cement. Now with the added pair of fancy socks to make a total of four all together, he knew it would be much tighter around his cock. He stuck his dick in to test it out one final time before he glued everything down. Perfect fit, nice and tight. He grinned at his masterpiece and reached behind himself to grab the lube. It felt odd as he applied it, more sticky than usual but he ignored it, too excited to start using his toy. He grabbed his cock and slid the toy onto himself letting out a guttural moan, rolling his eyes back into his head. He held the toy in place and thrusts up into his new toy, losing himself in his own fantasies. He grunted, brow furrowed as he slammed the toy down onto his cock, his free hand reached to cup and knead his balls. He was close. He was so close to spilling his load when suddenly the toy slipped out of his hand, throwing him off completely. He looked down and grabbed it to start again, he pulled it but was met with resistance. He released his balls and tried to pull with his other hand…. It wouldn’t budge. Ben tried again, this time when he pulled on the toy he was met with pain as his erection was pulled with it. His eyes widened and he tried again. He tried to pull the toy off of his cock again only to feel horrible pain as he felt his skin almost tear. He had to admit it. His dick was stuck. His dick was stuck in his home made sex toy. Shit. 

Ben knew not to panic. He would not panic. Even though he was stuck, there must be a reason why he was stuck. Find out the reason and he should be able to become unstuck. He looked behind him to grab the bottle of lube. There was no lube within reach on the table. It was far off in the corner. Instead, sitting there with the cap off was the liquid cement he had used to make his toy. 

Okay, maybe it was time to panic. 

Ben stared wide eyes at the bottle of liquid cement before snatching it and reading the back. It was a super adhesive that could only be removed with a special gel that had to be ordered from the glue manufacturer. Fuck. He set the glue down and leaned back in his chair pushing his fingers into his eyes and sighing heavily. After a few minutes he looks down at his dick, still semi hard in the toy. He was in trouble. He could only pray that his dick would survive, and that wouldn’t matter once Kylo found out he ruined his fancy socks, cause a dead person has no use for a dick anyway. He had to tell someone, he had to get help. Not his mom. Not his dad. Not Kylo. Matt! He stood up the toy still on his dick and poked his head out of his bedroom. Across the hall Matt’s bedroom door was open. 

“Matt!” Ben whispered, “Matty! Matt! Matt! Matty!” 

Ben heard a sigh as Matt stood from his desk and came to his door, “Yes, Ben?”

“Hey, um could you come here?” Ben said trying to stay cool. 

“Why?” Matt asked suspiciously. 

“I’ve got a problem…” Ben said, “And I need some assistance.” 

Matt knew something was up, he was acting weird. Even for Ben. Matt crossed the hall and Ben opened his door wider to let him in before quickly closing it. Ben kept his back to Matt for a few seconds. 

“Okay, now, don’t freak out…” Ben said. 

“Oh Christ Ben, what the fuck did you-” Matt asked as his brother turned to face him, “--WHAT THE FUCK BEN!?” he yelled pointing at his brother’s crotch where the sex toy was hanging off his cock..    
  
Ben lunged forward putting his hand over Matt’s mouth, “Dude! Shush! The last thing I want is for Kylo to come in here and see this.” he whispered, “Are you going to be quiet?”

Matt nodded and Ben removed his hand, “What the hell is that?” he asked. 

“A sex toy.” Ben mumbled.

“Looks like a flashlight…” Matt said tilting his head as he stared, “Fuck Ben, that is a flashlight isn’t it? You made a sex toy out of a flashlight? Ben! They have those, they’re called fleshlights and they are far safer than… whatever the hell that is.” 

Ben shrugged, “Yeah, yeah, I know. But to get one I have to go to the sex shop. My ex works at the sex shop. I really don’t want to deal with her thinking I’m buying a fleshlight cause I can’t get laid. You know I can get laid, whenever I feel like it. Just not… feeling it tonight, ya’know?” 

“Order one offline then Ben, it's not that difficult!” Matt exclaimed trying to keep his voice down. 

“Then I have to wait for it to be delivered.” Ben complained. “That’s like… an entire day or worse week until I can jack off. That’s torture Matty, I gotta get off or I get restless.”

“And you can’t just use your hand? Sheet? Sock?” Matt begins listing objects he knows Ben has used to jack off in the past, “Old T-shirt? Sticking your dick between the couch cushions even?” 

“Dude! I did that once! And I was 13, I was just figuring out masturbation.” Ben said pointing at his brother, “And Kylo’s done worse.” 

“Kylo didn’t know that was a photo of mom, dude.” Matt said crossing his arms over his chest. “And he couldn’t get a boner for six months after finding out it was her.”

Ben started cackling, “The look on his fucking face!”

“You’re lucky he didn’t strange you in your sleep for that.” Matt said shaking his head, “Not only because you saw him grab the picture and you knew who it was but, you brought the pic out during dinner and asked who the pretty lady was just so you could see the reaction when mom said it was her.”

Ben wheezes with laughter doubling over, “HIS FACE!! HIS FUCKING FACE!!”

Matt frowned, “Okay, anyway, what happened here?”

Ben holds up a finger as he has to catch his breath from laughing so hard, finally after a few moments he is able to stop. Ben cleared his throat awkwardly as he saw Matt’s unamused expression. 

“Sorry…” Ben said rubbing the back of his neck, “Anyway, I took apart a flashlight and lined it with socks to make a homemade fleshlight. It would have been great. It was perfect. The only problem was I wasn’t paying attention and instead of slathering my cock in lube…” he sighed, “It was glue. Well not glue… it was liquid cement. And by the time I realized it was liquid cemenr, it was already stuck on me.”

“Did you finish?” Matt asked. 

“No, I couldn’t. I’m still at half mast dude, but the last time I tried to pull it off felt like I was going to tear my dick off.” Ben said, “I was hoping you could help me.”

“Ben, I’m sorry but, we’re going to have to take you to the ER.” Matt said with a shrug. 

Ben frowned looking down at himself, “Fine. I’ll do anything to save my dick. My dick is my best feature. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost it…” 

“Okay. Good.” Matt said, “But there’s a problem…”

“What?”

“Mom and dad are gone, they took their cars so the only car here is…”

Ben’s eyes go distant, “I’d rather lose my dick, dude.” 

“You’d rather lose your dick than tell Kylo you got your dick stuck in a homemade sex toy?” Matt asked cocking an eyebrow, “That is not worth it. I’ll ask to borrow his car, he won’t care. He’s got his girlfriend coming over later anyway.” Matt said turning and opening the door.

“Matt! No wait!” Ben exclaimed but it was too late, Matt was out the door and on his way down the stairs. Ben grabbed his jacket to wrap around his waist to hide his predicament and took off after Matt.    
  
Downstairs in the living room Matt found Kylo on the couch scrolling through his phone while watching his show. The eldest triplet didn’t even bother to look up when Matt came into the room. 

“Hey Ky,” Matt asked grabbing the remote and pausing the show, “Hux is coming over tonight, right?” he asks. 

Kylo nods not taking his eyes off his phone. 

“Are you two going to go anywhere?” Matt asked. 

Kylo finally looked up from his phone, “Probably not, we’ve got a bunch of shit to catch up for our boss. Snoke wants an update next week on how far Project Starkiller has progressed.” 

“Good then, um, can I borrow your car?” Matt asked. 

Kylo shrugged a shoulder and looked back down at his phone, “I don’t care. Just don’t let Ben drive it. Last time the moron drove it straight into a fucking ditch and then left it there. Took us days to find it cause the fucking snow storm.”

“First of all you’re just jealous cause I was with a chick.” Ben said angrily, “And I didn’t know that by the time we’d be able to go back for it that it’d be under several feet of snow, Ky!” 

“Ben, it was December. You were with us at breakfast, you heard the storm warning on the news. How did you not know that was going to happen?” Kylo frowned. “You know when it gets white out conditions here the snow can reach up to seven feet.” 

“I thought that I’d walk home, grab dad, and go right back for it. I didn’t count on dad not being home. You were still courting what’s her face back then so you weren’t home either. I really didn’t want to tell mom yet, cause she’d ask why it happened in the first place. And I wanted to stay away from that conversation as long as possible. The only one home was Matty, and he’s not exactly the strongest of us three.” Ben said, “No offense, man.”

Matt shrugged, “None taken.” 

“So we weren’t able to get the car until the next day.” Ben said. 

Kylo looked at Ben curiously, “Wait, why didn’t you tell mom? What the fuck were you doing in my car Ben!?” 

“Road head.” Ben grinned smugly. 

Kylo’s grip on his phone tightened as his eyes narrowed, “I’ll kill you Ben.” 

“You may try…” Ben taunted. 

“Okay enough both of you.” Matt interjected, “Come on Ben, let’s go.” 

“Where are you two going anyway?” Kylo asked. 

Ben glanced at Matt, his eyes begged him to lie but Matt was apparently the one with a conscious. Matt looked at Ben with sympathy before turning to Kylo. 

“The emergency room.” Matt stated simply. 

“The ER?” Kylo asked, “Why? What happened?” 

“Ben had an accident…” Matt replied. 

Kylos stood his voice quiet and full of concern, “What happened?” 

Ben closed his eyes and cursed himself for getting into this situation in the first place. Stupid boredom boner. Stupid homemade sex toy. And stupid Kylo for asking too many fucking questions. 

Matt couldn’t meet Kylo’s eyes as he cleared his throat awkwardly, “He’s um… stuck.” 

“Stuck how?” Kylo asked looking over Ben. 

Ben sighed, “I got my dick stuck in a sex toy that I made.” 

Kylo pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily, “For fuck’s sake, Ben.” he shakes his head and grabs his coat, “Explain what happened on the way…” 

“Kylo!” Ben called, Kylo turned around and stared at him, “Just look…” 

Ben moved the jacket from around his waist and showed the sex toy still stuck on his dick hanging from his crotch. Kylo’s eyes fell to it and all he could do was shake his head before grabbing his keys and walking out the door, “Let’s go!” 

Ben and Matt looked at each other before following Kylo out the door. Kylo’s car was his pride and joy. A black sports sedan that he’d bought with his own money. Although it wasn’t one of the luxury brands, it was still top of the line with all the bells and whistles as if it were. Four doors, with bluetooth and navigation that synced with his Iphone when started it. Equipped with a back up camera and four wheel drive for those snowy winters it was Kylo’s baby. As Ben jumped into the back, Matty rode shotgun while Kylo took the wheel. 

“Why aren’t going? I’m going to be pissed if I lose my dick cause we waited too long.” Ben complained. 

“Give me a fucking minute, I need to text Hux to tell him there’s a change of plans.” Kylo said as he typed on his phone. 

“Don’t tell him the details, Kylo!” Ben snapped. 

“If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’ll send him a picture.” Kylo snarled glaring at his younger brother in the rearview mirror. “Actually, just in case I need it….” he reaches behind him and takes a pic of Ben in the back seat.

“Dude!” Ben exclaimed. “The fucking flash was not needed.”

“Sure it did.” Kylo chuckled, “Or else no one would be able to see you Ben.” 

“Fucking cock sucker….” Ben mutters crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. 

Kylo sent the message and put his phone down, “Alright, which ER are we headed to?”

“The closest one is about 20 minutes away.” Matt replied. 

Kylo grinned, “I can get us there in 10.”

Matt gulped and grabbed the handle in the car as the car took off down the street. Breaking several speed limits and road rules they made it to the freeway in record time. Ben was still pouting as he was tossed back and forth with every turn while Matt had his eyes closed pretending he was in his happy place. Kylo’s face was one of concentration, his knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel. The boys went over a dip causing the car to catch air for a split second before jolting everyone inside when it landed, skidding around another corner and passing several slower vehicles Kylo finally slowed down as they reached the hospital. 

After parking the three boys walked to the entrance of the ER and up to the check in desk. The waiting room was full of patients. Some looked like they were on the verge of death while others looked chipper and healthy. Ben stood quietly behind Matt and Kylo until he saw the nurse. A young woman, busty with big doe eyes and pouty lips. He pushes himself past his brothers and leans on the counter with a smirk. Matt and Kylo merely glance at each other, of course the hot nurse would get his attention. 

“Do you need to see a doctor?” she asks pleasantly.

“Yes, I do actually.” Ben replied, “I had a little mishap and need to get see a doctor about… it.”

The nurse looked at him, “Name and date of birth?”

“Ben Solo-Organa, November 19, 1992.” Ben replied.

“What exactly happened, sir? I need to write it down so they can see if you need immediate attention or can wait.” the nurse said turning her gaze from the computer to Ben.

Ben chuckled nervously and glanced up at the ceiling, “I um… I got stuck.”   
  
  


The nurse began to write down something, “Okay, stuck how, sir?”

“My uh... “ he points downward. 

“Your foot?” she asked, 

“No, my... you know…” Ben made an O shape with his fingers.

“You have something in your anus?” the nurse asked her eyebrows shooting up.

Ben shook his vigorously at that and lowered his voice to a whisper, “I got my penis stuck.”

The nurse leans forward, “You’re going to have to speak up, sir.”    
  
Ben shuffled around and saw a piece of paper, he’d write it down! He grabbed the piece of paper and a pen but before he could even jot down the first letter Kylo lost his patience. 

“My brother accidentally glued his homemade sex toy onto his dick.” Kylo said loudly. 

Silence fell upon the entire waiting room as everyone stopped and turned to look at Ben. Ben turns around and gives a slight wave before looking at Kylo, trying to set his brother on fire with his eyes. Matt stood beside a smirking kylo, his eyes fixated on the floor wishing that it would open up and swallow him whole.

“Thank you Kylo.” Ben said through a clenched jaw, “ALWAYS so helpful.” 

Kylo smirked, “Just looking out for you bro.” 

Ben shook his head, “Oh, I’m sure.” he snapped before forcing himself to look back at the nurse. 

The nurse offers a smile, “It's okay, we’ve gotten weirder things than this.” she said handing him some papers, “Fill these out and give them to the nurse when she calls you back.” 

“Thanks.” Ben mumbles. 

Ben turns and goes to find a chair. Matt and Kylo sat on either side of him as he began on the paperwork holding the clipboard over his crotch attempting to hide his issue. But it was too big and half of the flashlight still hung out past the clipboard. Ben ignored all the stolen glances but would smirk and wink at any women who looked his way. Kylo rolled his eyes and got out his phone while Matt helped Ben fill out the paperwork. 

“Let’s see….” Ben said scanning the page, “Name is Benjamin Olsen Organa-Solo. Age is twenty-eight years old. Sex is male, very male…” he chuckled, “Address, phone number, emergency contact, and now reason for visit.” 

“Just write the situation, you can tell the doctor details when we see them.” Matt said. 

Ben nods and writes down just the basics of the situation, what happened and what glue he used. Beside him Kylo was scrolling through his tumblr feed. Matt was sitting with his chin resting on his upturned palm, his leg bouncing with nerves as he awaited the awkward meeting with the doctor. He prayed that Ben’s dick made it out of this okay. He knew how devastated his brother would be if he lost his dick. He was so proud of the massive man meat that hung between his legs. All 9 inches of it. Barely a centimetre bigger than Kylo’s and two centimetres smaller than his own. All three of the Solo boys were not only gifted in length but also thickness. Ben used his the most, while Kylo preferred to only have sex with his romantic partners and Matty was the shy one who was inexperienced. But what he lacked in experience he made up for by being into the more kinky side of things. 

Ben set the clipboard on the table next and crossed his legs. In doing so he nudged Kylo’s leg. Kylo side eyed his brother before turning off his phone and putting it in his pocket. For the first time he looked beside him at Ben’s crotch to get a good view of what they were dealing with. He saw the socks sticking out of the top. Ben had pulled the socks all the way to the place where the toy met his zipper to make sure he wouldn’t be arrested for indecent exposure. Kylo sighed heavily and was about to look away when something caught his eye. 

Inside the white socks was a pair of black ones. The black ones were what was glued to Ben’s cock. And on those socks glued to his brother’s dick were two tiny Ks stitched in red. Kylo had to take a deep breath to calm the fury that nearly consumed him. Kylo turned and looked at Ben, his jaw clenched so tightly it popped and his teeth could be heard grinding. 

“Ben…” he ground out his hands balling into fists. 

Ben turned and looked at him, “Huh?” 

“The socks that your cock is glued into.” Kylo gripped the chair’s sides gaining Matty’s attention, “Are those my fancy socks?” 

Matt’s hand slowly went to Kylo’s shoulder, “Ky, this is not the place.”

Kylo tensed and he shrugged off Matty’s hand, “Oh I think this is the perfect place Matt, we’re already at the ER, just to add some broken bones to reason for visit.” 

Ben looked down at his crotch, “Oh yeah, they aren’t they?” 

Matt jumps up and grabs Ben, he pulls him over to the seat next to him so that he was sitting between Kylo and Ben. A barrier so that Kylo couldn’t reach Ben and wrap his hands around his neck to choke the life out of the middle Solo brother. Kylo was so full of rage he was trembling and that slight twitch under his eye became apparent as he sat there and tried not to make a scene in the ER waiting room. 

“Ben Organa-Solo!?” a nurse hollered. 

The three stood up and Ben pointed to his brothers, “Can they come?” 

The nurse smiled, “Family?”

“Brothers.” the three said in unison. 

“Then yes, please follow me and I’ll take you back.” she said moving aside so the boys could walk in, “We got you a bed. We are going to do an X-ray. When the results come back we’ll put in an IV in case we need to operate.”

Ben stops mid-step, “Operate?” 

“Yes, if it comes to it. If when we are able to get you unstuck there could be some problems that need to be fixed or else you could have life long issues. There is a chance that this will affect you for the rest of your life.” The nurse said, “Come along, now…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sees the doctor, a visit from mom, and the fate of Ben's dick.

The boys followed the nurse back to where they held the patients. She grabbed a hospital gown and placed it on the bed before pulling to the curtain to give them privacy. Kylo took the seat by the head of the bed while Matt leaned against the wall beside him. 

“Okay, change into this, take off everything, Shirt, pants, underwear, and shoes. You can leave on your socks if you wish.” the nurse instructed, “I will return in a few with the doctor.”

Ben nodded picking up the gown, “Thanks.”

The nurse left the boys closing the curtain behind her. Ben began to undress, he threw each article of clothing at Kylo who glared up at Ben from beneath his eyelashes.

“Watch it, I still have that picture Ben.” Kylo warned. 

Ben didn’t reply, he merely flipped off his oldest brother. Once naked Ben pulled on the hospital gown and Matt tied the back closed. After Ben laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He was starting to get more and more nervous. Life long effects? What kind of life long effects was she referring to? Beside him Kylo once again was on his phone, he scrolled through the messages and paused. He sighed heavily and turned off the screen. 

“So, mom and dad are home.” Kylo said. 

Ben continued to stare up at the ceiling, “Oh joy….” 

“They came home to an empty house and wondered where we were.” Kylo said. 

Matt pushed off the wall and walked over to the hospital bed, “Ben you’re going to need to tell them, I know it's embarrassing but I’m sure they won’t tell anyone else.”

Ben closed his eyes, “I know, and at some point I will. Just right now I kind of have a few other problems that are a bit more urgent. Just tell them we’re at the ER.”

Kylo looked at Ben, “You sure you want to tell them that? They’re going to ask why we are at the ER.”

Ben gestures vaguely, “I know…” 

“Alright, I’ll tell them.” Kylo said standing from his seat, “I need to call them, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Matt nods and takes the seat Kylo was sitting in. Kylo left to call their parents leaving Matt and Ben by themselves. Matt was staring at his hands quietly while Ben lay in the bed silently praying that this would be over with minimum damage to his penis. 

Kylo returned ten minutes later. 

“Has the doctor come yet?” Kylo asked pulling another chair into the small space. 

“Not yet.” Matt replied. 

“How did the phone call go?” Ben asked. 

“It went as well as it could.” Kylo replied shrugging, “Mom wasn’t even phased. Honestly you ending up here isn’t all that surprising. I didn’t tell her why though.”   
  
Ben sighed, “I mean… yeah.” 

Kylo leaned back in his chair, “Oh and they insisted on coming.”

“WHAT?” Ben exclaimed, “KYLO WHY DIDN”T YOU TELL THEM NOT TO!”

“I tried, but you know how mom is.” Kylo replied smoothly, 

Ben frowned, “Great….” 

The curtain parted and the nurse returned with one of the doctors. Ben gave a weak wave while the doctor looked from Ben to Kylo to Matt. 

“Wow, I’m guessing triplets?” the doctor said. 

“Yup, we’re are triplets.” Matt replied, “My hair is naturally dark too but I bleach it.”

“Alright, so which one of you is Ben?” the doctor asked.

Ben raised his hand, “That would be me… the one who’s in a hospital gown.” 

“I’m Dr. Manchester, I’m the head urologist here.” the doctor said, “I read your chart and know why you're here but, I’d like to hear it from you. You’d be capable of giving a more detailed explanation.” 

“Well, I was in my room when I got a boner. I had the idea of making a home made sexy toy out of an old flashlight. So I did. Once it was complete I put what I thought was lube on my dick to masturbate but it was not lube. It was the liquid cement I had used to make the toy.” Ben explained, “It started out fine and I was really close to orgasm when it slipped out of my hand.” 

Dr. Manchester nodded, “Was it just the flashlight or did you line it with anything?”

“I lined it with some socks.” Ben replied. 

“Then shouldn’t you be able to just pull it off? If you only had socks in there then your penis would only be stuck to the socks.” Dr. Manchester said. 

“I didn’t want them to slide out so I glued them to the sides.” Ben said. 

“You glued the socks in and then glued your penis to the socks?” the nurse asked. 

Ben nodded, “I did.”   
  
Beside the bed Kylo scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, “So even if you hadn’t gotten stuck you still would have ruined my fancy socks?”

“No, I was going to wash them when I was done.” Ben said. “Peel off the glue first and then throw them in the wash. Dry them and then put them back before you noticed.” 

“What did you use?” the doctor asked 

Ben sighed and looked down, “Liquid cement.” 

“It’s a kind of glue, it's for making jewelry. Keep the metal clamps in place.” 

“For fuck’s sake Ben!” Kylo roared, “What the fuck were you thinking!?”

“Well obviously I was not, I was thinking with a different head. And that head kept telling me this was a good idea. My dick was in charge at the time.” Ben said calmly, “You know I don’t make the best choices to begin with, add horny brain to that and I just end up thinking only of how I can get off. That’s the only thing that matters to me at that moment.” 

Kylo nodded, he had been there. When a boner is distracting you the only way to get back to a coherent state of mind is to get off. Either through masturbatio or sex. Luckily Kylo was better at controlling those urges and when it does happen he knows just how to touch himself to get off quickly. Matt also nodded, he too had had a few incidents where his erection was making the decisions. Not some of his proudest moments. Virgin or not Matt, like most men, also got random boners at inopportune moments. 

“Anyway, so I’m almost there and it slips out of my hand. At first I was more annoyed than anything. But when I went to pull it off my dick it wouldn’t move. In fact it pulled the dick along with it, and that was painful as fuck.” Ben recalled, “I tried again to pull it off but I was met with even more resistance. So I poked my head out of my room and got Matt’s attention.” 

“I told him we had to go to the ER.” Matt said. 

The doctor nods and lifts Ben’s hospital gown to get a look at the situation. He carefully lifted the flashlight up to look under it to see if there was any swelling of Ben’s balls. He felt around the sack double checking for any problems before carefully releasing him. Ben couldn’t look at himself as he pushed his gown back down over his knees. 

“Alright, let’s get some X Rays and see what we’re dealing with. When we get those back we’ll know whether or not we need surgery.” 

“Just a question…” Ben said, “What is the worst that could happen?” 

The doctor looked at him seriously, “There was an instance where a man got his penis stuck inside a pipe and he refused to go to the hospital due to embarassment. After five days he finally went to the ER but it was too late. They had to amputate his penis because it had begun to rot.”

Ben’s mouth fell open, “Rot?” 

“Yes, when circulation to any part of your body if lost for an extended length of time it will begin to die. Once it's dead it will rot just as a corpse does after death.” the doctor explained, “So it was a very good thing that you came in here, your brother may have saved your penis.” 

Ben paled several shades and laid back against the pillows, “Thanks for that.”

“Are you still erect?” the doctor asked. 

“Kind of?” Ben said tilting his head, “I think I am? If I am flaccid will it be easier to remove it?”

“We won’t know until we get the X-rays back.” the nurse said. “Come with me, I’ll take you to x-ray and then bring you back here. You boys stay here, we’ll be right back.” 

Kylo and Matt remain in the area. After a few minutes Kylo smirks and leans back in his chair.

Matt buried his face in his hands, “This night couldn’t possibly get any worse.”

“Sure it can, just give it time.” Kylo said, “It's not like he didn’t have this coming, the moron is constantly dancing with disaster and for once he tripped over his own feet.” 

Matt frowned at Kylo, “Seriously?”

Kylo merely shrugged and pulled out his phone, “Hopefully this will teach him a lesson.” 

“Honestly?” Matt asked, “Probably not.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Agreed.” 

After about 10 minutes they brought Ben back. Ben was quiet as he laid in the hospital bed, he was still thinking about the story the doctor told him. He knew that in that case the man had waited far too long to seek help and that’s why his dick had begun to rot. Ben had only been stuck for a few hours, there was no way his dick had begun to rot. But his anxiety told him otherwise. Ben lifted the sheet and looked down at the flashlight. 

“I know I’m just being paranoid but I can’t feel anything down there…” Ben said. 

“Dude, your dick is fine.” Kylo insisted, “They’ll be able to get you unstuck and you’ll live to fuck another day. Hopefully an actual thing that’s meant to be fucked and not an inanimate object.”

“When we get home I’m ordering you a pocket pussy.” Matt said, “Or an actual fleshlight. Whichever one you want. I just don’t want this to ever happen again. Ben, next time you get an idea… just let it go.” 

Ben nodded, “Everything would have been fine if I had grabbed the lube instead of the glue.”

“Liquid cement.” Matt and Kylo said in unison. 

“Right, if I had just just grabbed the lube instead of the liquid cement we wouldn’t be in this situation. I’d have just gotten off and threw the socks in the laundry and went on with my night. Probably, I dunno, binge watch some shit on netflix.” 

“There needs-” 

“Ben!?” came Leia’s voice. 

Ben’s eyes widened and he looked at Kylo, “Mom? Mom is here?”

“Not just mom.” Kylo replied. 

Matt stood and poked his head out of the curtain to flag down their parents. A few seconds later Leia and Han were by the foot of Ben’s bed. Leia quickly made her way to Ben's side and hugged him. Ben awkwardly hugged her back cringing slightly as the flashlight on his dick was hit by her elbow. 

“Ben, what happened? Why are you here?” Leia asked petting Ben’s hair. 

Ben looked at his mother with his big doe eyes, “I had an accident.” 

Kylo and Matt glance at each other when Ben’s lower lip starts to tremble. The middle child of the trio was a momma’s boy. Out of the three of them Ben was the one who constantly had his nose up her ass. Han stood at the foot of the bed with his arms folded across his chest. Kylo and Matt looked at their father, their expressions read, “Can you believe this little shit?”

“An accident? Are you hurt?” Leia asked.

Ben shook his head, “I’ll be okay.”

“What happened?” Leia asked again, “Just tell us what happened Ben.” 

Ben presses his lips together in thought, praying to any god that would listen that he’d wake up and this was all a bad dream. Beside him Kylo was texting Han, knowing his brother was just going to pussy foot around the problem all night he decided to text Han and hopefully save his brother the embarrassment of having to tell his mother why he was there. 

Han pulled his phone out of his pocket. Seeing the message was from Kylo he looked at his oldest son confused. Kylo stared at him, hoping he’d realize that the message was about Ben. Han opened the message: 

“Dad, Ben has his dick stuck in a homemade sex toy. Really don’t think he wants mom to know. Just go with what I’m about to say.”

Han looks up and nods to Kylo. 

“Mom,” Kylo said standing, he put his hand on Leia’s shoulder, “Ben is here because he fell and hit his head. He was dizzy and we feared he had a concussion so we took him here. The doctors ran some tests and we’re waiting for the results.” 

Ben tilts his head in confusion as Kylo lies. 

“But he’s feeling much better now.” Kylo said, he stares at Ben pointedly, “Aren’t you?”

Ben shakes his head vigorously then stops and grabs his head groaning in pain. Matt is staring at the floor trying hard to disassociate. This was all too much for him to handle. After a few seconds Leia smiled at Ben.

“Okay, we were just so worried about you.” Leia said, “How long do you think you’ll be here?”

“Another few hours maybe. You know how slow everything goes in the ER.” Kylo siad. 

“Do you want me to stay? Have your brothers go home with Han?”

“No, mom, I’m alright. Kylo and Matt are good. But you and dad go ahead and go home. We’ll be home hopefully before midnight.” Ben replied. 

Han held out his hand, “Come on, the boys are fine Leia.” 

“Are you sure?” Leia asked. 

“Yes.” Ben and Kylo replied together. 

Leia kisses Ben’s forehead, “Call us if you need anything.” 

“Will do.” Ben said with a wave. 

Leia and Han left the boys and returned home. Once they were alone Ben let out a huge sigh of relief and looked at Kylo. 

“You covered for me?” Ben asked. 

Kylo frowned, “Don’t get used to it. I just didn’t want Matty to die of second hand embarrassment.” 

The doctor returned with the nurse. He was reading Ben’s chart as Ben waited to hear the fate of his dick. After a moment the doctor handed the file over to the nurse and smiled at Ben. 

“Good news is that we don’t have to operate.” The doctor said, “It looks unharmed, the liquid cement looks to be only stuck on some parts of the penis not the entire shaft. So we will be able to cut the flashlight off with a saw and then from there carefully cut the socks away. When we are done there should be minimal damage, at most maybe some bruising. After you’ll just be sore for a few days.”

Ben leaned his back and looked up at the ceiling, “Thank fucking god…” he whispered. 

“We’ll give you some pain meds to help. There is to be no sexual activity of any kind, including masturbation, for at least a month.” the doctor instructed. “And maybe next time, you’ll be more careful with your… personal hobbies.” 

“Thank you doctor.” Ben said. 

“I’ll be back in with the tools and we’ll free your penis.” he said with a smile and then turns and leaves the nurse. 

The nurse pulls back the sheet. Ben flashes his most charismatic smile at her. 

“I’m so sorry you have to see me like this... it's incredibly embarrassing.” Ben sighed. 

The nurse nodded but didn’t smile or reply to Ben’s attempts to flirt with her. 

Without lifting his head Kylo added, “Yeah normally it's his head that’s stuck up his ass…” 

Ben glared at Kylo but the nurse stifled a chuckle. 

“So, how long have you been a nurse?” Ben asked. 

“Two years.” she replied, “Are you in any pain?”

Kylo lifted his head, “He himself is a pain.” 

The nurse smiles at Kylo, “You must be his brother…?” 

“Yeah, I’m the oldest.” Kylo replied. 

“By twenty minutes.” Ben muttered. 

“I’m the oldest, Matty,” Kylo gestures to Matt who gives a wave, “He is the youngest and Benji Boy here is the problematic middle child.” 

“Wow triplets?” she asks. 

“Yeah, identical, I just bleach my hair.” Matt chimed in. 

“I’m Jaquline.” the nurse said. 

“I’m Ben.” Ben said.

“I just fucking said that dumbass.” Kylo siad, “I’m Kylo.” 

Jaqueline reached and shook Kylo’s hand, “Kylo? That’s an interesting name. I’ve never heard it before.” 

Kylo shrugged, “I like it. Makes me unique.” 

“Our mom and dad really liked the name. It’s the combination of Skywalker, our mother’s birth maiden name and our father’s last name, Solo. I was named after my mom and uncle’s Godfather and Matty…. I’m not really sure?” Ben explained.

“My name means gift of God.” Matt said, “I was a surprise. They only had Kylo and Ben picked out so when I popped out they had to quickly come up with another one.” 

Jaqueline giggled, “It's rare to see full grown identical triplets.” 

“We’re a rare treat.” Ben said. “Triple the trouble. So, Jaqueline, are you seeing anyone?” 

Jaqueline went to respond but the doctor reentered with two others. She went quiet and stepped out of the way, she side eyed Kylo who gave her a slight smile. 

“Alright, if you two will step out, we need some room.” the doctor said. 

Kylo & Matt nodded and walked outside the curtains. Matt looked back to see Ben swallow thickly as his eyes fell on the large saw that would be used to cut the flashlight from his dick. Maybe it was a good thing that they were asked to step out, neither brother would be able to watch without having a panic attack. 

Kylo and Matt leaned against the wall and waited. A few minutes later they heard the saw turn on buzzing loudly behind the curtain. They could also hear Ben’s panicked breathing and whines. Matt wrung his hands nervously and began pacing back and forth. Kylo sighed and pulled out his phone and put in his earbuds to drown out the sounds. 

Kylo nudged Matt and gave him a comforting smile. Matt smiled back and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Kylo saw Matt’s eyes suddenly go wide as saucers leading him to assume that Ben had probably screamed like a little bitch. Kylo put his arm around his brother’s shoulder, Matt’s breathing calmed and he mouthed thanks to his older sibling for being there. 

After 20 minutes the doctor came out holding two pieces of the flashlight and what was left of the socks. Kylo felt a surge of anger when he saw the tattered remains of his fancy socks among them. He shook his head and ignored his first reaction of beating Ben within an inch of his life, he’d been through enough that night. But Kylo swore Ben would pay for destroying them. Of course, what Ben never needed to know was that he wasn;t the only one who had the idea of masturing bating with them. Kylo himself had used them once or twice. However he’d been smart enough to hand wash them afterward. Oh and also not use fucking liquid cement as lube. 

“We got it off. Ben is good to go. I’ll go put in the paperwork and we’ll get you all out of here.” the doctor said. “He’ll be a little sore, like I said, just make sure he rests and takes it easy. Even though there was no lasting damage it was still pretty traumatic. If there is any swelling in his testicles bring him back here immediately.” 

“Thank you doctor.” Matt said, “We’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” 

“Again.” Kylo added. 

The doctor nodded and walked away. Jaqueline paused and gave Kylo a smile before following the doctor. The boys went back in and Ben was getting dressed. His face was flushed and sweaty, his hair sticking up slightly. Ben was also talking to his penis…

“I’m sorry buddy…” Ben said looking down at his now very flaccid dick, “I promise I won’t ever put you through anything like that again. I don’t know what I’d have done if I’d lost you. You’ve gotten me into stickier situations but this, this is one of the worst.” 

“One of the worst so far.” Kylo said interrupting Ben’s little penis pep talk, “You want a moment alone?”

Ben glared, “Fuck off Kylo.” 

Once Ben was dressed they waited for the paperwork. Jaqueline returned with the discharge papers and went over the instructions with Ben to make sure he knew what to do and what to avoid doing while at home. Ben nodded and grabbed his stuff getting ready to leave. Jaqueline went to leave but paused and pushed a piece of paper into Kylo’s hand. She winked at him and then returned to work. Kylo furrowed his brow and watched her leave before opening the piece of paper. He smirked as he realized it was Jaqueline’s phone number. 

“What’d she give you?” Ben asked as they walked out the front doors of the ER. 

“Why does it matter?” Kylo asked as they got into the car. 

“Was it her number?” Ben asked. 

“Maybe…” Kylo smirked at his brother in the rearview mirror. 

“Seriously!?” Ben exclaimed. 

Matt started chuckling, “I’m sorry…” 

Ben scowls and pouts in the back seat, “Yeah Matty, you certainly sound like it.” 

Kylo grinned at Matt, “He’s jealous.”

Matt nodded, “Karma.” 

“So… are we ever going to tell mom?” Ben asked. 

“Absolutely not.” Kylo siad. 

“I’m not one for lying to mom but, this would be better staying between the three of us.” Matt said. “.....Well, four.” 

“Four? Who else knows?” Ben asked nervously. 

“I texted dad told him, that way he’d go with our story about Benny Wenny hitting his wittle heady weady.” Kylo replied. 

Ben took a deep breath, “Fine. But no one else.” 

Kylo put down his phone and started the car, “Alright. From here on out… no one else.”

It took Ben a few seconds to realize what that meant. “From here on out?”

“Yup….” Kylo replied with a shit eating grin. 

Ben shrugged and rested his head against the door. The fact that Kylo was smiling gave Ben a sinking feeling in his stomach. The oldest brother could be cruel, and Ben knew he had it coming after ruining those stupid socks. He could only hope that Kylo would go easy on him. Somehow he doubted it. This had been the worst night of his life and Kylo would make sure that he would never forget it.

  
  


The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments Appreciated. Come bother me on tumblr @NeeHarlow or my writing tumblr @NeeHarlowWrites. <3 <3


End file.
